Secrets Of The Night
by Ec1aire
Summary: Thorin and his new wife, Alana, have been through a lot to get to this point. Neither of them particularly feel like waiting any longer. / Side-story from the Hidden Heir Series. Set during their wedding night, and yes, this IS a lemon fic.


**A/N: Hiiii! To those of you coming here from the main fic, hello again. To those just looking for a bit of fun, hello for the first time! This is pure, 100% lemon, as mentioned in the summary, so you have been warned. This is actually my first attempt at a lemon, so go easy on me, and I hope you enjoy it :P**

* * *

 **Wedding Night (Set After Chapter 25 of ASSIS)**

"It is a shame we had to wait so long for this day," Thorin murmured as he and Alana wandered the empty halls of Erebor. The rest of the kingdom were still in the hall, celebrating the marriage of their new King and Queen. Thorin and Alana had stayed for a time, before they decided to withdraw for the night. They went with many hoots and cheers from their friends, and a cheeky shout from Kili not to break anything. That had earned him a smack on the back of his head from his mother, who'd simply smirked and winked at her brother when he glanced back at the pair.

Now he was leading her to their new quarters, where they'd be spending their nights for the rest of their lives together.

Alana barely had time to glance over the room, to take note of the huge four poster bed with thick, blue velvet drapes, before Thorin was spinning her around and pinning her against the door.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips, and she beamed at him. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his and whispered, "Are you feeling a little impatient, husband?"

He growled at her, his hands fisting in her hair. "Woman, you have no idea." And then their lips crashed together in a rushed battle of tongues and teeth and heaving breaths, fingers groping and tugging at their clothes. Thorin's heavy coat fell to the floor with a muted thud, followed swiftly by his shirt. A soft moan left Alana's throat when she beheld Thorin shirtless, her hands running unrestricted over his thick muscles, tangling in the smattering of dark hair that trailed down his torso. She ducked her head and pressed her lips against the side of his neck, nipping and licking the heated skin while her fingers continued to play with the hair on his chest. She relished in the sharp gasps that left his lungs, the way his fingers gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him, his head falling back to allow her better access to his neck.

Slowly, Alana's assault on Thorin's throat came to a halt, and then she began pressing light kisses up his neck, along his jaw, until her lips found his ear and she began to gently tug at the lobe.

With a low growl, Thorin moved away and grabbed her hands, stopping her movements and then quickly dragging her over to the bed in the middle of the room. He stopped her before it, and then with one final, heated kiss on her lips, he spun her around and began gently loosening the ties on the back of her dress.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, feeling his heart quicken with every inch of flesh he revealed. "And now you're _mine_." He pressed his lips between her shoulder blades, smirking when he felt her shudder at the sensation. His hands continued to work on the ties of her dress, his lips following his fingers further down her back.

When his fingers flicked open the last tie, Thorin straightened again and slowly pushed the dress down her shoulders, swallowing hard when it finally came to rest at her feet. Her entire back was bare, showing she had unbound breasts waiting to meet his gaze the moment she turned around. Faint white lines littered her skin, reminding him painfully of the torture she went through to receive them. She had a pair of lacy bloomers, white and floral in design, and then there was nothing more. Just what seemed like miles of long, white, strong legs. A rough breath escaped his lips, and it took tremendous self-control to stop himself from simply throwing her down on the bed and pounding into her with all the strength in his bones. She was nothing like a dwarrowdam, with a straighter figure that was honed and muscular thanks to her many years of service in the wild, but he could say with absolute certainty that he would have chosen her over any dam in the world without a second of hesitation.

Thorin pressed his lips to the space between her shoulder blades again, then gently turned her around. Alana's eyes were downcast, a dusting of pink on her cheeks, but Thorin could barely focus on that. He was instead stunned into silence as he beheld her in her most natural form, and he could be sure then that he had never seen a more stunning sight. Her skin was littered with pale scars from over the years, one particularly deep one stretching under the curve of her breasts.

Those themselves were stunning, being perfect handfuls with pert nipples. He'd never seen anything like them before, and had seldom had any want to, but the mere sight of them now sent a strong pang of desire right to his core.

"Stunning," he murmured, meeting her eyes. She flushed a deeper shade of pink, biting her bottom lip in a rare show of shyness. He cupped her face gently in his hands, watched her take a steeling breath, and then when her eyes met his again they were alight with love and courage.

With a final smile, Thorin turned his attention to her breasts. They were a little below the level of his eyes, and he barely had to duck his head before he had his lips pressed against the top of one of the fleshy mounds. A shudder ran down her spine, and her breath caught in her throat. Thorin felt the now familiar warmth of male pride welling in the pit of his stomach at the knowledge that he could elicit such a response after only the softest of touches.

He pressed another kiss to her skin, then another, and another, working his way across from one breast to the other, delighting especially in the sensation of having his face sandwiched between them when he pressed his lips in the valley of her chest. At length he glanced back up, met her eyes, and with a hint of a smirk on his lips he captured one of her nipples in between his teeth.

Alana gasped and shuddered, her hands burying themselves into his hair. He grinned inwardly and then drew her nipple into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue. Another of those choked gasps escaped her lips, and suddenly the grip on his hair tightened, and she was tugging him closer to her chest. He didn't dare complain, thoroughly enjoying being pressed so close to her. He teased and licked at her nipple, his hand rising to pinch and tug on the other one, and the soft sighs and moans that escaped her were music to his ears.

A particularly harsh tug on his hair sent an unexpected rush of heat between his legs, and he bit back a groan. Pulling away from her chest, Thorin shot her a heated look before pushing her down on the bed, her hair fanning out beside her, the marriage bead he'd placed there on full display - which he absolutely loved.

Crawling up her body, Thorin took his time taking her in again, his eyes winding up her torso before coming to a screeching halt on the side of her neck. His gaze flickered up, meeting her eyes and distantly noting her pupils had almost completely swallowed up the beautiful colour of her irises, before he surged forward and latched onto her throat. He mirrored her earlier attentions, running his lips and teeth and tongue over her neck, and once again she was whimpering and sighing underneath him. He had no idea she'd be so expressive in this, but he was infinitely glad to be the only one who could hear the sounds she made.

As he continued to work on her neck, marking her as thoroughly as he could, one of his hands began to wander. It trailed first over her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. At her hips he paused, laying his hand flat over the lacy material still sat there, before he slid his hand up. Her stomach twitched as he ran his fingers over it, before his hand came to grasp at her breast again.

A little cry escaped Alana's lips when he pinched her nipple, and she arched into his hand. Smiling to himself, Thorin moved his lips from her neck, down over her collar bone, taking her other nipple into his mouth.

"Thorin!" Alana gasped, twitching up again. Her hands were still buried in his hair, tangling with the locks and tugging on them in such a way that each pull sent another wave of heat right to his core. He could feel his length pressing hard against the material of his breeches, but he ignored it in favour of showering her with attention.

Once again he allowed his hand to drift, curling around her until it was pressed between the soft skin of her rear and the material of her underwear. He squeezed gently, loving the feeling of her flesh in his grip, before he slid his hand along the underside of her leg. Alana's muscles meant her legs weren't as soft as other parts of her, but he adored the firmness of her limbs just as much.

With a final tug with his teeth, Thorin moved to give her other breast equal attention, then began slowly letting his hand drift along the top of her leg. Alana mewled as his thumb ghosted over the skin on the inside of her thigh, so close to her heated core, but he was careful not to touch it.

Her hand fisted tighter in his hair, and this time he couldn't hold back his deep moan as a fresh wave of lust washed over him.

"Please," she begged. "Please, Thorin!" His fingers continued to circle around her, but not once did he allow himself to feel her.

"Please what?" he growled against her chest, before he began kissing his way up to her shoulder. Alana shuddered, shifting her hips in an attempt to trick him into touching her, but his finger darted away. He buried his face in her hair, his lips next to her ear. "Please what?" he repeated.

She whimpered. " _Plada nín_ ," she pleaded. "Mahal, Thorin, please! Touch me!"

With an impish smirk that she couldn't see, Thorin brushed the end of his finger very lightly against her covered folds. A choked sound gasped from her lips, and her whole body trembled. Thorin delighted in repeating the action, feeling how soaked she was through the lacy material of her bloomers. His finger circled her clit a few times, and he revelled in her pants and gasps, her shaky breaths and whimpers.

He was almost painfully hard at this point, and he couldn't stop himself from groaning, " _ **Azralizi nâmrul, (I want to fuck you,)**_ " into her hair. Alana whimpered in response to his words.

With a grunt, Thorin removed his finger from Alana's core, barely giving her time to moan in complaint before grinding his still-clothed hips against hers. His length slid against the apex between her thighs, creating a delicious friction that had them both sighing in pleasure.

Wanting to rid them of their tactile barriers, Thorin sat back and began gently worming her underwear down her legs, easing it off and then discarding it carelessly on the floor. He took a moment to admire the sight of her fully bare before him, the patch of dark hair between her legs in particular drawing his heated gaze, before he unbuckled his belt and let his breeches fall on the floor. Alana licked her lips as she beheld him, before sitting up and removing his underwear for him, leaving him as bare as she.

There came a lull in activity then, as the two of them simply let themselves admire one another. Then Thorin felt his impatience rear its ugly head, and he gently pushed her back onto the bed. He settled between her legs, using his hands to urge her to rest her thighs on his shoulders, before he pressed a firm kiss to the skin just above the soft hair growing at the base of her stomach. Wrapping his arms around her legs and then planting his hands firmly on her hips to keep her still, Thorin slowly trailed kisses down towards her core, once again revelling in the mewls that escaped her lips.

He hovered just above her, his eyes dark and hooded, and he met her gaze. Alana keened beneath him. " _Athog, lavo nín. Gin iallon_."

Thorin would admit he couldn't translate exactly what she was saying, but the need in her voice, the pleading tone, said all he needed to know. With a hint of a smirk he ducked down, latching onto her clit with his lips and giving it a brief tug. A cry wrenched itself from her throat, her back arching away from the bed, her fingers grasping tightly onto the bed sheets. Those first few seconds he kept his attentions light and teasing, in such a way that seemed to drive her to madness, before he pressed his tongue between her folds.

Another sharp cry followed the action, and with a smirk on his lips Thorin burrowed deeper into her, responding to the noises his wife made. Whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot he would spend a moment focusing only on that area, before his exploration continued. He spelt his name with his tongue in all the languages he knew how, then proceeded to do the same with hers. Each curl of his tongue made her pants come faster, her moans pitched higher, and with one final nip against her sensitive bud she threw her head back and exploded, releasing a long wail.

Thorin pulled back just slightly to watch her ride the last waves of her peak, admiring her breasts as they heaved with her frantic breaths. He couldn't help smirking to himself when her eyes met his and he saw just how far _gone_ she was.

Thorin crawled up her body again, skimming her flushed skin with his nose and gently nipping her nipple when he reached it, and then hovered above her, letting his eyes take her in. Her cheeks were a beautiful rose pink, her brow glistening with a fine layer of sweat, and her eyes shined at him with a light and love that was different to what he was used to, but no less genuine and no less intense.

"You are stunning," he murmured, kissing her softly, his hand sliding up the side of her neck to tangle with her hair. " _ **Men lananubukhs menu**_."

She smiled. "I love you," she whispered back. " _Gi melin_." Alana pulled him back down for another kiss, stoking the raging fire in his chest even higher.

Thorin cursed roughly when her hand brushed ever-so-innocently over his throbbing length, and he shot her a dark look. "You're playing with fire, **_atamanel_** ," he warned. Alana's answering smirk told him that she was most definitely up for the challenge, all the while running her thumb over the slit at the end of his member, causing a shudder to rocket through him. Her thumb then drifted along the underside of his shaft, before she confidently cupped his balls, and it was at that moment that his patience faded to dust.

His hand snapped out, catching her wrist and forcing her hand onto the bed, though her fingers continued to fondle him for as long as she could, before he snatched up the other hand and pinned that one down as well. His eyes clashed with hers again, noting that the beautiful deep blue of her eyes had all but disappeared, and in that brief pause he could hear her desperate pants as anticipation built up in her breast.

Thorin adjusted himself so the end of his shaft probed the folds of her core, the wanton heat threatening to consume them both. He forced himself to stop, to meet her eyes again and quietly tell her, "This will hurt, but I shall be as gentle as I can."

Alana nodded, those beautiful eyes showing her complete trust in him. "I know." She shifted her hips so the head of his length slipped into her, and he had to blink against the unfamiliar yet instantly addictive sensation, forcing back the urge to snap his hips forward in one, harsh thrust. He steadied himself, then slowly began to push himself in. His breath came out of his lungs in a woosh as her heat slowly engulfed him, so warm and wet and tight, and all too soon he came across a barrier. Alana's face was slightly pinched as he moved, but then she met his eyes when he halted, and gave him a nod. "It's okay," she whispered. "Just do it."

Thorin hesitated, eyes scanning her face, but then surged forward the rest of the way, burying himself to the hilt. Alana winced at the intrusion, water forming in the corners of her eyes, but Thorin remained still inside her, peppering soft kisses on her face, his lips wiping away the beginnings of her tears, and all the while trying not to drown in her. He felt like he was suffocating, her walls trembling around his length as they adjusted to his size, and it was only with the greatest restraint that he managed to calm himself down enough to wait for her to become more comfortable.

He couldn't say exactly how long they remained that way, perfectly still from the waist down, their arms and lips grapling with one another and carressing one another. Then Alana shifted her hips just marginally, and a shockwave of pleasure ran up his spine. Thorin grunted, holding back a loud groan, then met her eyes again. Alana nodded.

Tentatively, Thorin withdrew from her almost completely, keeping a close eye on her face for any sign of discomfort, but he saw none. In fact, he saw a flicker of pleasure cross her eyes, and this was enough to bring him rocking back into her. Alana sighed, throwing her head back slightly, and her legs came to wrap themselves around his waist. Thorin pulled back and drove into her again, his mind blank of anything except the sight and feel of her, and suddenly he found he couldn't stop. He surged back and forth, in and out, feeling like he was about to die from the heavenly sensations. Alana had started to whine and moan again, her sounds growing louder and louder, and she began to meet his thrusts with her own, rolling her hips against his.

Burying his face in her shoulder, Thorin continued to thrust into her, feeling a tightening coil in the base of his stomach. One of his hands delved between them to play with her clit, rolling it around his finger, and Alana's movements suddenly became jerky and uncoordinated. Her panting grew faster, her hands clutching at his shoulders and his hair, gripping it tightly and tugging (and causing a fresh wave of heat to rush to his throbbing length), and Alana began to let short cries with each of his thrusts. The sound was music to his ears, and that coil tightened, his balls tightening with it.

She gasped. "Thor- Thorin- I'm- I- Oh, Mahal!" She threw her head back and her back arched upwards, and Thorin almost fainted when her walls clamped down on him, a fresh wave of warm wetness flowing over his length. He managed to jerk his hips forward twice more, before a rush of white blinded him, and he was hit by the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. A roar clawed its way from his throat as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Her walls were still fluttering around him as he felt his strength wane, and he slumped onto her. A faint whoosh of air left her lungs, but he was too exhausted and satiated to even think about apologising just yet. Not that she'd have let him - almost immediately her arms wrapped around him, keeping him anchored to her chest.

The glow of the aftermath lingered for several minutes, before Thorin shifted off her with a tired groan and rolled to the side, feeling his now limp length slide free as he did. Almost instantly he missed the warm feeling of being wrapped in her, but he didn't have long to think of it, because Alana curled into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arm draped loosely across his chest, and as his arms came up to pull her closer, her leg shifted to tangle with his.

The soothing lull that fell over them was broken by Alana's croaky voice. "Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alana."

And with nothing else to say the two fell asleep together, their bodies limp and relaxed, and neither stirred again until long after the sun began to rise in the east.


End file.
